


(n)ever

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Oikawa Tooru, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Original Prompt by intricacies:There is nothing worse thanseeing the reflection ofyour demon in the eyes ofsomeone you love(bgt)





	(n)ever

You never asked me  
If I wanted to love you  
And I never did

You should have been my shadow  
I should have never seen you

But who can ignore  
Innocent eyes, not knowing  
Threats or jealousy

Until I had to teach you  
Until you taught me to fear

Until I looked back  
Through eyes that stung with my sweat --  
You, standing alone

Once, love, you made me humble  
It's time to repay my debt

I swear I'll push you, break you  
Till you've no more pride than I


End file.
